


Open Defiance

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Close Your House Down - Cordero (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religious Conflict, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erysll watched the old witch scurry off, still muttering under her breath of blasphemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> I had never heard this song before jukebox, but then it ate my head. So... have a drabble! And thank you for putting me on to this - I hope you like it!

Erysll watched the old witch scurry off, still muttering under her breath of blasphemies. She hadn’t even deigned to mount the steps of the temple to deliver her presumptuous entreaties. As if her concern was genuine. As if she hadn’t called the winds to test her power.

No, Erysll knew why the winds howled and swirled into dark clouds, why the sky had turned green and consumed all the shadows of the land. She turned her back on the world beyond and returned to her rites.

Soon the witch would see which gods held more power here, old or new.


End file.
